1. Field
The present application relates to aromatic copolymers, and in particular, fluorescent copolymers.
2. Description
In recent years, attention has been paid to polymerizing aromatic hydrocarbons with dense rings electrochemically and chemically. However, electrochemical polymerization can be difficult to scale-up for manufacturing because the process is limited by the surface area of the working electrodes. Also, some available chemical methods, such as Suzuki coupling and Yamamoto coupling reactions, can require complicated reaction processes. The chemical methods also tend to produce polymers having poor solubility, which can hinder further processing for these polymers. Furthermore, almost all of the existing aromatic hydrocarbons, such as anthracene, phenanthrene, pyrene, fluoranthene, as well as their corresponding polymers, are limited to emitting blue light.